A very long summer
by malfoygal10
Summary: lily goes to visit her cousin for a relaxing muggle vacation. when she gets there she find out the the cute boy that her cousin has been telling her about is the same boy who drives her insain every day of her life at school.
1. a very long summer

**Disclaimer: none of the characters from the Harry potter books are owned by me. All plots and other characters are.**

_A/n: this is my first try at one of these so ..here it goes_

" lily if you don't hurry up your going to be late" lily's mother yelled up the stairs.

" I'm coming, I trying to get my trunk down the stairs now."

" you know McKenzie will be waiting for you. She has been hoping you could spend a summer there for ever." Mrs. Evens replied.

" I know I'm ready." she kissed her mom on the cheek and said her goodbyes and diapprated.

Lily ended up at her Cousin McKenzie's house. She looked around and found McKenzie waiting for her on the steps.

"Lily! It's so good to see you" she said running up to her and hugging her. "Were going to have so much fun this summer. Were going shopping, swimming, movies. All of the things US people do for fun."

" I cant wait. It will be nice to have a summer off from school work." lily said with a big smile on her face.

" there's also a really cute guy that lives next door. You know the one I've been telling you about. He arrived yesterday from his dads house. He only stay's here in the summer. And by the look of it he's brought a few of his friends" McKenzie giggled.

" sounds good, when do I get to meet him."

" tonight he's coming over to watch a movie with us. "

" can't wait! This summers going to ROCK! " lily shouted.

The two girls spend the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the movie tonight.

" I was thinking about wearing my blue jean mini and pink tank. Its dressy but sexy all at the same time. Right?" lily asked

" of course " McKenzie said while taking the rollers out of her hair.

McKenzie had just finished putting on her lip gloss when the doorbell rang. Lily was not done with her make up so McKenzie went to get it.

" LILY THE GUYS ARE HERE! " McKenzie yelled up the stairs.

" COMING I"LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND."

She finished putting on her pink gloss and then walked down the stairs. No one was there so she figured that they were in the living room. She walked in and her mouth hung open.

" you have got to be kidding me." she said

Sitting on the couches were. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

This was going to be a very long summer.

**I know it was kinda short but I though it was good to end it there.**

**Read and review!**

**malfoygal10**


	2. maybe not

_She finished putting on her pink gloss and then walked down the stairs. No one was there so she figured that they were in the living room. She walked in and her mouth hung open._

" _you have got to be kidding me." she said_

_Sitting on the couches were. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin._

_This was going to be a very long summer._

The three boys and McKenzie turned their heads at the sound of lily's voice.

Lily's mouth still hung open in shock and once the boys saw her so did theirs.

McKenzie looked back and forth from the boys to lily with a confused look on her face.

" Do you guys know each other? " she said in a questioning voice.

" I.. um.. " Lily muterd. For McKenzie did not know that she was a witch and went to Hogwarts and she guessed that also was not aware that the guys she was with were wizards. " um.. No they just look a lot like some people I know. " she said with a little more confidence

" oh ok then" McKenzie said with a smile on her face. " this is James" she said pointing to one of the guys sitting next to her. " and he two friends Sirius and remus."

" nice to meet you I'm lily Evens" she said forceing a smile. She was going to have to be nice to these guys who she hated most dearly and not give away her secret.

There was an acward silence for a while. Luckily no one had to say anything once the movie started and when it was over the guy went to leave. James whispered something to the other guys and they left but he stayed behind.

" lily can I talk to you. Alone!" he said while looking at the floor

McKenzie nudged Lily in the side and smiled at her.

" have fun" McKenzie said. Then she walked back up stairs.

James and Lily looked at each other and walked out side so no one would over hear there conversation. Once they got a good distance from the house James spoke.

" What are we going to do?" he asked. Looking at her with his blue eyes.

Lily took a deep breath and said.

" I'm not sure. I guess act like we don't know each other." she said with a sigh

" you know if you would tell her the truth about us" James stated.

" I cant tell her. Her parents don't want anything to do with magic. They knew that my mother was a witch and would never speak to her. The only reason I can be with her is because they think I'm not magical." she said with a frown.

" Ok. I understand. We will just have to go on like we don't know each other I guess. Night" he turned to leave.

" wait James. " she said

He turned to look at her.

" Its nice seeing you here. It really is." she said softly.

" it's nice seeing you to." he said with a smile. " well good night."

Lily walked back to the house and up to bed. ' maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.' she thought to her self while brushing her teeth. Her cousin was already asleep. So she would have all night to think up a fake reason for James to have wanted to talk to her.

**Once again short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be long. I'm really busy right now.**

**Read and reply**

**Thanks to everyone who replied to last chapter**

**malfoygal10**


	3. a change for the better

_Lily walked back to the house and up to bed. 'Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.' she thought to her self while brushing her teeth. Her cousin was already asleep. So she would have all night to think up a fake reason for James to have wanted to talk to her._

The next day her cousin was all ready to her what James had wanted her for. And lily was ready for the question. 'He wanted to know who he looked for much alike' she said calmly.

The next few days were a blast the two girls were hanging out with the guys doing all kinds of fun things. It was amazing how much James could act like a muggle. She was also surprised on how different she was acting now. Almost like a normal person instead of his full of him self person. She was starting to enjoy being around him.

Today they were going to go swimming. And lily and McKenzie were getting ready.

"Do you think I should wear the pink and green one or my brown and pink bikini. " McKenzie ask lily. Holding both up to her body.

" I like the pink and green one. But the brown and pink one is more you." lily said not even looking at her cousin. She was busy starting out the window at James's house. She had started to fall for him.

"You know I really think I like Sirius." McKenzie giggled.

"Figures he has that affect on most girls we know" lily muttered under her breath.

"What? " McKenzie asked questionably.

"Oh nothing its just I thought you would fall for him" she said a little too quickly. "He seems your type."

"Yah, say would you mind talking to him about... you know. And ill talk to James for you!" McKenzie said giggling again.

"Who said I ever liked him" she said starting to feel the blood rush to her face.

McKenzie looked over at her in disbelief. She could not believe her cousin just said this.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other." she said with a smile on her face. "It's like you've know each other forever."

Lily was quite for a long time the walked out of the room to the bathroom to put on her bathing suit, not wanting to answer to her statement. She had already given away too much today.

After lily put on her bathing suit to pulled her hair up into a lose pony tail and applied some light make-up. She finished putting on some gloss and walked down stairs to where McKenzie was waiting for her. Lily did a couple of spins as if to show off her suit and then them bothed walked out together. Giggling all the way to the pool to where they were to meet the guys.

McKenzie walked right up to Sirius and smiled.

"So what do you think?" she asked while turning around slowly.

Lily looked away trying not to laugh. She walked over to where James and Remus were talking. Remus nudged James to turn around when she walked up.

"Wow… you. Look... Really… great! Really great!" James said smiling at her.

"Thanks. So do you."

They all walked down to the pool together. While they we they the played a bunch of muggle game.

Once they had run out of things to do they went back up to McKenzie's house to say good bye to each other. McKenzie and Sirius were all over each other which made lily and James a little uncomfortable. Once McKenzie finally went inside lily went to say good bye to James.

"Um… today was really fun! It's amazing how different you are out of school you know?" lily said while looking at the ground.

"Really I've never thought about it before." James said. "Is it a good change or bad?"

Lily thought to herself for a while and smiled.

"A very good change" lily said softly.

**Hope yah like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Sorry it's been so long. I was grounded from the computer for ever.**

**malfoygal10**


	4. Late night fun

**Wow, I've been gone for a while. Sorry for all of you who have been reading my story. I got really busy with school and sports. But now that its summer I'll try to update more! J**

**Ok here we go…**

_Once they had run out of things to do they went back up to McKenzie's house to say good bye to each other. McKenzie and Sirius were all over each other which made lily and James a little uncomfortable. Once McKenzie finally went inside lily went to say good bye to James._

_"Um… today was really fun! It's amazing how different you are out of school you know?" lily said while looking at the ground._

_"Really I've never thought about it before." James said. "Is it a good change or bad?"_

_Lily thought to herself for a while and smiled._

_"A very good change" lily said softly._

Later that night night after Lily had been asked a million question and Mckenzie finally fell asleep. Lily heard a noise at the window. She turned to look at the clock it said 2:30am. She sighed and got up, pulled back the curtons and saw James standing under the window. She open the window slowly, so not to wake her cousin. Then whispered.

" James, What are you doing here? "

He looked at the grass then shook his head.

" I well.. Just come out here. I wanna be show you something. "

Lily looked back into the room nervously wondering what she should do. Then she turned back out to the window.

" Ok. I'll be right down. Give me a few minutes. " She gave him a quick smile then shut the window and pull back the curtons.

She pulled open her closet and started pushing clothes around. She finally pulled out her favorite pair of jean and a light pink halter top. The threw them on and Pulled out her hair thing. She shook her hands through her hair to give it a little more body then looked at herself in the mirror.

" I guess I look alright. " she said to herself.

Lily put on her white flip flops and walked down the stairs and quietly opened the door.

James was waiting for her when she came out.

" Wow, You look great. "

" Thanks, So what's this all about? Why are you getting me out of bed this early? "

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed her hand and drug her around to the side of the house.

When Lily saw what was there she shook her head.

" No, no , no. We can't do that " She wined looking at a broom.

James only smiled.

" Yeah we can. No one will ever know. We'll go out and be back before dawn. " He gave her a little grin.

Lily gave him a worried look then nodded her head.

" Alright. Lets go "

James picked up the broom and hovered slightly while Lily got on. Then the soared up to the sky. They road a little bit in silence, before Lily spoke.

" So. Where are you taking me. "

James gave a smile. " Just to a little wizarding club I like to call the Black Coldren. "

Lily gave a little scream. " No way. Oh my gosh. I love it there. But I thought I wouldn't be going cause I'd be here all summer. " She gave James a small squeeze around the waist. " Thanks James "

" Anytime "

They landed outside of the Black Coldren not long afterwards. James put his broom along side the others there and walked in the building with Lily. Hand in hand.

They were both mobbed by there friends that they hadn't see from the beginning of summer. Each wanted to know why they were together. But all the answers they gave were smiles. After a long night of dancing Lily and James walked outside and sat on the grass over looking a lake. Lily leaned her head on James sholder and sighed. She then looked back up at him and smiled.

" James, I just wanted to say thank you. I had fun tonight. The most fun I've had in a while. "

He just smiled, Then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. " Your welcome lily. "

They layed by the lake for a while talking about what they wanted to do when they got out of School. After a while they fell asleep. Lily laying on his chest. She woke up a few hours later and looked around at the sun rise. Then thought. _' Oh crap '_ She shook James awake and they both ran back over to there broom and headed home. When they all the lights were still off. It looked like they made it back in time. They said there quick goodbyes and headed back to there houses. Lily made it back to her bed and had just shut her eyes when she heard McKenzie's voice.

" So did you have a good time? " She said with a smirk in her voice.

**The next chapter should be up soon! Tell me what you think.**

**MalfoyGal**


	5. Playing around

**Sorry it took me soooo long guys. The end of my marching season brought a lot of busy work. And now softball is starting but I should be a little less busy. I'll try to update more often. Enjoy! And Thanks for the comments!!**

_They landed outside of the Black Coldren not long afterwards. James put his broom along side the others there and walked in the building with Lily. Hand in hand._

_They were both mobbed by there friends that they hadn't see from the beginning of summer. Each wanted to know why they were together. But all the answers they gave were smiles. After a long night of dancing Lily and James walked outside and sat on the grass over looking a lake. Lily leaned her head on James sholder and sighed. She then looked back up at him and smiled._

" _James, I just wanted to say thank you. I had fun tonight. The most fun I've had in a while. "_

_He just smiled, Then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. " Your welcome lily. "_

_They layed by the lake for a while talking about what they wanted to do when they got out of School. After a while they fell asleep. Lily laying on his chest. She woke up a few hours later and looked around at the sun rise. Then thought. ' Oh crap ' She shook James awake and they both ran back over to there broom and headed home. When they all the lights were still off. It looked like they made it back in time. They said there quick goodbyes and headed back to there houses. Lily made it back to her bed and had just shut her eyes when she heard McKenzie's voice._

" _So did you have a good time? " She said with a smirk in her voice._

Lily sighed " Yeah, I had a great time. Why? "

McKenzie sat up in her bed and turned to Lily.

" So are you still going with the story that you don't like James? " She eyed her cousin with a grin on her face.

Lily got a little pink in the cheeks " I.. well.. You see.."

" You do like him, I knew it!" Mac jumped out of her bed and started dancing. " That is so cute"

Lily buried her face into her hands. " Yeah… "

Mac came over at sat by lily. " So.. Were did you to go tonight? " She asked while giving lily a little nudge.

Lily looked up at her " um.. " She knew she couldn't tell her the truth. " We just walked around.

Her cousin gave her a odd look. " For like 5 hours? "

" Well, were having fun" Lily said with a grin on her face.

" Oh I see.. Enough said" Mac jumped back into her bed.

Lily and McKenzie couldn't get back to sleep after that so they went down for some breakfast and watched a movie. Around 12 they heard a knock on the door. It was the boys they wanted to know if they wanted to go into down with them later on. They agreed and said they would be ready by 1:30. After they said goodbye the girls rushed up stairs to get ready.

Later on at the mall-

Sirius and Mac went off to get something to get. While James was with Lily while she was trying on some clothes.

Lily grabbed a few pairs of pant and went into the fitting rooms.

She came back out to show James.

" What do you think? " She asked him while looking into a mirror. " James, what are you doing? " Lily turned around to see him standing next to the 2 check out girls who were trying there best to flirt with him. The smile on his face told her that he was enjoying it.

She walked over to were they were and taped him on the shoulder

" Oh, Lily hey you ready " he said a little startled

Lily nodded " Yeah, and you can stop your little flirt fest when ever you want."

" What! Me, No I wasn't.. "

" Fine what ever you say" She told him " Two can play that game " she muttered under her breath while walking away.

She walked over to a rack and picked out a blue jean mini skirt and a dark green corset. She went back into the fitting room and put it on. When she came back out she looked at herself in the mirror. _Not bad _

The next cute guy that walked in looked lily up and down. She gave him a grin and walked over to him. Flipping her red hair at James.

" Hey " She said to the guy. " My names Lily"

" Hi, I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you. " he gave her a little smile.

Lily stepped in a little closer to him.

" So I have a question. Do you think top pushes my boobs to high up? " She asked looking up at him.

" Well. Not at all. "

" It just seems like if I wiggle a little they might come out. " Lily said while giving a little twist to her top.

He grinned. " Now that would be all bad would it? "

Lily looked over her shoulder to see James staring at her.

James couldn't believe she was doing this. Did she really think it was going to bother him that much. Well.. Was it? No. He refused for her to have the last say in this. So as he saw her look over at him he leaned over the counter and gently kissed the checkout girl. She gave him a little giggle and he looked back over at Lily. She looked shocked and ran out of the store with tears in her eyes.

" Lily wait! " James yelled running after her.

He grabbed her by the arm but she shook herself lose.

" No James, I want nothing to do with you" She said then, took off running out of the mall.

**Hoped you guys liked it. I thought I'd add a little drama into the love story. Tell me what you think. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. **


End file.
